Industrial control systems (ICSs) are routinely used to monitor and control complex industrial processes. As these systems have evolved from closed proprietary systems to connected open systems over the years, security has become more of a concern. This is because these systems have become more vulnerable to exploits due to the widespread knowledge about open system vulnerabilities. One common approach to providing security in industrial control systems involves the use of encryption based on public key certificates.